


Discipline

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caning, Child Abuse, Gwaine/Morgana is underage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Discipline,” Uther told him. “That’s what you need.”</p><p>Entry for week 2 Summer Pornathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I am so ashamed. I'm going to lose all my subscribers for this. I am SO sorry.  
> But this was the runner up in its category for week 2 of pornathon (the prompt was 3) and I'm excited about that, and it fills bingo squares, so I'm posting it! :D  
> Filled Merlin Tropes Bingo square 'best friend's older brother/father', trope bingo square 'spanking' and hurt/comfort bingo 'forbidden love'.  
> Gwaine/Morgana is underage.

The first time, Gwaine was 14.

Morgana was older, thought her little brother’s friend was cute and entertained herself by ridding him of that pesky virginity thing.

Uther Pendragon had found out, marched him into his study half-dressed and still half-hard. “You’re underage. Stay away from my daughter.”

And then he’d caned him hard across the buttocks. Nobody had ever disciplined Gwaine, and when he brought himself off in the bathroom afterwards he wasn’t thinking of Morgana.

\---

The second time, Gwaine was 16.

He and Arthur had been experimenting in the summerhouse. Arthur’s arse was good and tight and they’d both been too loud.

“Stay away from my children,” Uther told him. He had the cane in his hands and Gwaine knew what was coming.

It was him, minutes later in the same bathroom, working his cock before the delicious sting of the blow had subsided. God, there was nothing hotter than the power of Arthur’s father.

\---

The third time, Gwaine was 18.

He was restless, trying fruitlessly to satisfy his cravings. Perce had been strong enough to hurt with the belt Gwaine begged him to use, but too sweet-natured to be convincing.

Gwaine got drunk and went looking for Arthur. But Arthur wasn’t home, and Gwaine threw up in Uther’s flowerbed then fell asleep on the porch. Uther found him, demanded he clean up then come to his study.

“Discipline,” Uther told him. “That’s what you need.”

There was something about the way Uther said it, the way the word rolled off his tongue like warm honey. Gwaine couldn’t quite supress a shiver.

“I have needs,” Gwaine whispered. Nobody was adventurous enough, hungry enough for him. Depraved enough, Perce had said, but it didn’t feel like a depravity.

Uther looked him in the eye. Calm, controlled. Older, experienced.

“I’ve noticed.”

Gwaine could see the cane lying on a shelf behind Uther’s desk, tantalising him. There were shutters on the windows. Those hooks in the ceiling…

God, Arthur’s father, how hot and wrong would that be?

The cane suddenly smashed down on the desk in front of him, and Gwaine nearly jumped out of his skin. That man could hit hard, like he meant it.

“Listen when I’m speaking to you!”

Gwaine swallowed, feeling himself harden.

“Are you listening now?”

Gwaine nodded.

“Say it.”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“Good. Clarity. Clarity and discipline, two things you’re sorely lacking.” The cane struck the desk again. Gwaine’s vision blurred just a little at the thought of that thing striking him instead. He leaned forward, trying to steady his breathing.

“That’s what I need,” he said earnestly.

Uther said nothing, probably wary of a trap. But Gwaine knew he wasn’t the only one looking for satisfaction that no so-called normal person would provide.

“People don’t like when I ask for something they think’s wrong.”

“Like what?” Uther was still impassive.

“This.” Gwaine reached out and stroked the cane lovingly. “It’s a thing of beauty.”

“Indeed.”

“I’d love to feel what it can do.”

“What else?”

Gwaine could see Uther’s eyes starting to darken with lust. Interested then. “Someone who’d take me… maybe tie me over that desk…use this…” he smacked his hand with the cane, never taking his eyes from Uther’s. “ _Discipline_ me. Then, when I’m hurting really good, fuck me hard. I’d feel it for days after.”

“Tame,” Uther commented. Too coldly. Gwaine could see the interest there.

“Teach me then. Please… I’ll do anything.”

Uther gazed at him for a moment, then walked towards the door. Gwaine’s heart sank, until a bolt slid across, the shutters closed, a drawer opened.  

“Undress.” Uther handed a bottle of lube over. “Prepare yourself, I won’t be gentle.”

He watched uninterestedly as Gwaine did as he was bid. “Now, bend over the desk.”

Gwaine rubbed himself against the desk, trying to get some friction.

“Come on my desk and you’ll suffer,” Uther warned.

“Do it,” Gwaine urged.

Uther grabbed hold of Gwaine’s hair and tugged his head back painfully. “ _Never_ tell me what to do.”

Gwaine moaned at the command. Uther had the cane out, stroking it over Gwaine’s buttocks. Suddenly, there was a whack, and an exquisite stinging across his backside. Once, twice and then a pause. He could feel a gloved hand caress his balls, then a hard smack, stinging right down his crack.

Gwaine groaned at the pain, thrust desperately, and came hard over the antique walnut.

There was a long silence.

“Well,” Uther sighed, opening another drawer. “I did warn you…”

 


End file.
